hopeless segments
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: This is about what happens when both tv series goes on a tv show and they get interviewed on their aspects on what happened in the past. M for language...and maybe something towards the end depends on the reviews on it.
1. Day one nov28

_**Rinaangstadt: Alright, I'd like to thank YouTube for what I'm about to do...Hopefully this will work out better than I want it too**_

_**Jaden: What where you watching?**_

_**Rinaangstadt: It was a little discussion type thing between Gx and the original people from Yu-gi-oh, But I'm going to make this so there is an Oc to document everything so no one gets hurt or anything.**_

_**Jaden: Oh! I know what you are talking about, That was a tad bit weird, everyone got a bit out of the topic.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Yeah...I know. So lets see if I can keep everyone ON topic.**_

_**Jaden: I bet you a night in the cold that you can't.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Is that a challenge Jaden? **_

_**Jaden: Maybe?**_

_**A/n: I don't own anything**_

_**-Story starts-**_

On a big set there are many chairs and two big couches in the room and in the middle of the some-what circle is a desk where a young woman that has Brown mid-length straight hair and dark brown eyes sat. She smiled at the camera.

"Hello and I'd like to thank everyone for even wanting to be here today. My name is Rina and I shall be the host on today's segment of two shows. Today we have the regulars of Yu-gi-oh and those from GX with us today. So why don't we welcome all of them out." She said with a grin

Everyone came out of the sides and sat down as if it was rehearsed. She then got up and she sat on top of her desk and she looked at both groups of people.

"...So let me introduce those that we have here today with us." She said with a smile.

She looked to the Left side of the room and grinned. "We have those from the Original Yu-gi-oh series. Next to me is Yugi Moto himself, then Joey wheeler, Seto Kaiba, Yami Bakura and Mai Valentine. So why this formation for who you are sitting next to?"

"Is that seriously the first question you are going to ask us you bloody mortal." Yami Bakura said with his arms crossed

"Are you really going to piss me off fluffy?" She said with a smirk

He growled and glared at her. She smirked and looked to Yugi.

"So, what's up with this formation Yugi?"

"Well, this is just how we were I guess." He said with a shrug

"So, I've seen a video that turned into 23 or so little segments of you actually talking to those from GX have you really talked to them?" She asked crossing her legs

"A little bit before the show and I've dueled Jaden." He said with a shrug

"Okay...What about Atem? In those video's he just sits right next to you and defies logic all together. Just like Seto's coat does and the jackets for Duelist Island." She said as she looked to Seto a bit

He just glared at her. She grinned and she went up to him.

"You have something you're holding back say it." She said looking to him

"Ever heard of if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all." He said looking to her

"Yeah, but there is still hate all around and I still feel like I'm in a heating area with you, Yami Bakura and Joey near each other like this."

"You have nothing to worry about! Just go on with your little show." Joey said with a smile

she shrugged. "Alright...Well, We'll get back to the question with Yugi in a moment. I have still to introduce those from GX to the right of me I have in the order they sit in. Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Bastion Misawa, Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Tyranno Hasselberry, Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes."

"Wait...Why the hell are the ladies at the end of both of the lines? Wow you guys are all assholes." She said glaring at all of the guys

Alexis looked to Zane "I told you so."

Rina looked to Alexis with her eyebrow raised a bit. "What did you say to him before?"

"I told him that I should go first but he wouldn't listen to me. He came up with some bullshit excuse saying that those guys have to 'protect' me." She said with air quotes

"Oh yeah...What the hell is going to happen here? The chairs here are all pretty heavy and I'd like to see one of the guys pick up the big couch all alone." Rina said with sarcasm

"Exactly!" She said with her hands up in the air

Rina sighed and she sat back down. She re-centered herself and she looked to Yugi than to Jaden.

"Alright, Jaden and Yugi I have a question that I'd like both of you to answer."

"Sure what's up Rina?" Jaden said curiously

"Ask away." Yugi said with a smile

"Well, you two have dueled against each other and obviously Yugi won that...But other than Dueling what else do you two actually know how to do? Playing a card game can't get you that far in the greater scheme of things." she said with a smile

"Well, I've always liked dancing. So maybe something in that department might be something I'll be looking in." Jaden said with a grin

"Well you do have the energy and the cute boy band face for it...no offense to you Jaden but you might be a teenager but you might catch the hearts of young children." Rina said with a smile

"None taken." Jaden said leaning back in his chair

"What about you Yugi?" She asked curiously

"Well I'm still in high school...so I have to go back to that again and well...I don't know what I'll do after that." He said with a shrug

"You know what might be ironic to think about? If you end up working as a underling for Seto's corp." She said with a grin

"No way in hell would I even allow that!" Seto said bursting out with anger

"Oh really, why because every time you challenge him to a card game you get your ass handed to you and he had to save your ass too? Is that how you are going to repay him Seto?" She asked curiously

He just looked down sadly.

"That's what I thought...Now next question, Chazz and Seto Kaiba in the series you two are in you turn out to be the constant rival of the main protagonist of the show...What motives did you have when you first dueled them?" She asked curiously

"Protagon-what?" Chazz asked

she sighed and rubbed between her eyes. "Okay, Let me dumb this down to a baby level for you Chazz. What the fuck where you thinking when you dueled Jaden and got your ass handed to you?"

"I did not!" Chazz said angered

"You would have if Alexis didn't interrupt the duel on Jaden's turn. He would have placed his hero back up and taken you out like that." She said with a grin

He looked to her very shocked. "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

"Nope, I'll show you later kiddo, now both of you answer my question."

"You should know that apparently the feud between Yugi and I goes back apparently to Egypt...I'm just going on with fate because I'm the one with the power, money and just about everything else."

"Yeah but you are still missing a girlfriend, friends in general and an actual purpose to just come out of nowhere and duel Yugi just for the fuck of it." She said sarcastically

The Gx crew laughs and She looks to Chazz.

"You have yet to answer me, so what's the answer to the question?" She asked seriously

"...Well, at the entrance exam he defeated Crowlers deck and he was late to the exam too! He had to be shown that slackers don't win at anything!" Chazz said angered

She just shook her head. "I'm not going to remind you of how you got from being blue to red just because of your ignorance...I'm just going to say you're an asshole and leave it at that. Now going back to the question I asked Yugi before."

"Oh...you mean if Atem can come out whenever he wants?"

"Pretty much, is that some bullshit or can that actually happen?"she asked curiously

"Its crap, its either me or Atem. Unless we are in the puzzle then both of us can be in the same place at the same time." Yugi said looking down at his puzzle

"Alright, lets hear for a male who actually KNOWS LOGIC!" She said with a grin before she went back to being behind the desk. "Now you guys will be here for a few segments right?"

"That's correct, Apparently we are going to be here for ten segments." Zane said confused

"okay? Well that's an odd number but I'll work with it. After today there will be a certain topic I'll be placing out for all of you to discuss and you will be able to talk to one another about it. Threats are NOT to be used. No black mail or use of weapons, I don't want any blood around here, unless you want to see what I have before I go on air." She said looking to everyone

Then she looked to Camera.

"Well this is the end of the first of Ten segments, if you have any suggestions I WILL take any of them. Have a happy thanksgiving and Hanuka. I hope that everyone stays safe over the holiday weekend." She said before she smiled

Then the camera moved away from her and she looked to everyone.

"Most of you are idiots! I swear if the next segment I don't see the girls come out first I'm going to ignore the person in the first seat for the whole damn segment!" She said before she left the set

_**Rinaangstadt: So how what that Jaden?**_

_**Jaden:...You are creepy as a show host Rina **_

_**Rinaangstadt: Thanks for noticing, So what do you think I should do Jaden?**_

_**Jaden: Wow, you're actually talking to me and not trying to terrorize me...Um, I don't know maybe do something that was similar to the video's that you saw**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Nah, I need something more original.**_

_**Jaden: Okay...how about how we feel about people doing the abridge versions of us.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Alright, that might work. Lets see how many people like that idea. Or if I have something else that might be a better idea and I'll use that idea later.**_


	2. Day two nov29

_**Rinaangstadt: Alright, apparently things have gotten to the point that I'm have tempted of just disabling My account. But eh...What do you think Jaden?**_

_**Jaden: Its really all up to you, I'm just here to keep you company.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: -sighs- Well your were a lot of help Jaden**_

_**Jaden: Sorry Rina but you're an odd girl to deal with**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Oh thanks. T T Well I don't own anything but my character...which just so happens to be just like me and my idea. Everything else belongs to somebody else.**_

_**-Story starts-**_

The camera's turn on and everyone can see that Rina was sitting on top of her desk and she was in a black dress. She smiled at the camera as she spoke.

"Welcome back everyone to the discussion of shows, today we have a ten day which is now a nine day special for you all. Please welcome back Yu-gi-oh and Yu-gi-oh Gx." She said with a smile

The live audience clapped as the two groups entered. For the original in order was Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine, Yugi moto, Joey Wheeler, and Yami Bakura. For GX it was Alexis Rhodes, Atticus Rhodes, Zane Trusedale, Syrus Trusedale, Chazz Princeton and Jaden Yuki. She looked to those from Gx and look to them confused.

"Jaden, where's Hasselberry and Bastion?" She asked

"Oh they are sorta busy...and they'll be here tomorrow." He said rubbing the back of his head

"Alright, Fair enough. So today I was given a topic to talk about by one of you guys, which I'll keep them unknown so I don't have anyone fighting...and since you guys are all very much violent and have a bit of a sarcastic potty mouth we'll be going around and the first person to argue with another will be banned from being on here." She said looking to all of them

most of them nodded their head and she took a deep breath and she got her Que card from behind her on her desk.

"Today's topic is what you all feel about the abridged version of your shows?" She asked curiously "We're first going to speak to the Gx group. Starting from the person closest to me and going to the last person."

She turned herself so she was only facing those from GX. "So...Alexis. What do you think about it?"

"First I have a question for you what the heck is abridged anyways?" Alexis asked confused

"Do any of you want to give it a whack at the meaning?" She asked

"I know what it means, it means a crack or parody of it." Jaden said with a smile

"Yep, For example if we took how Yami Bakura is always around Mairk and how they are always trying to get the puzzle from Yugi and change it to how they are trying to kill Yugi and in the process there is a tint of suggestive Homosexuality within just about everything the two of them say." Rina said with a grin

"...Okay, Well I never knew there was something like that out there for all of us." Alexis said shocked

"Yeah well now you do." She said with a grin

"I really have no comment to say about it." She said with a shrug

"Okay, What about you Atticus. I know that you know what I'm talking about."

"Its alright, but why is Jaden always acting like he's from the ghetto?" Atticus asked

"Because he's just that awesome to get into a character for a parody like that." Rina said with a shrug before she crossed her arms. "Actually I don't know...But people seem to think its funny. Which then proves that no one really understands what it means to be a real homie. I've lived in the Ghetto in New York. Let me tell you the things you pick up there will stick to you like superglue."

"Alright, fair enough."Atticus said with a smile

"What about you Zane?"

"I have no comment about it. This isn't a topic that I can see myself actually taking in." Zane said with his arms crossed

"Alright, be anti-social today. How about you Syrus?"

"Eh...I wish they didn't make me out to be so...odd." Syrus said sadly

"Well, its suppose to be a funny type thing, plus you gotta hand it to those who thought about even making it abridge that how they placed all the characters in a different persona and kept things still running well." She said with a smile

He just shook his head. Rina stood up and she looked to Chazz. "So what about you Chazz?"

"Well it'd be fine if they didn't try to make us all look so bad." He said with his arms crossed

"I don't think that was the motive behind it. But eh, to each their own. Is that your only comment about it?"

"Yeah, I don't see how this is even a relevant topic." Chazz said shaking his headmaster

"Fine, whatever you think Chazz. Now lastly for Gx Jaden. What's your thoughts for it?" She asked curiously

"Well its interesting on how well things still were kept together but it was all comical." He said with a smile

"Yeah sorta like that 3D movie where you joined together with Yugi Moto and Yusei Fudo to take out Paradox." She said with a smile

"You actually watched that?" He asked curiously

"Yeah...I did the stupid thing and watched the Abridged one before the actual and once I watched the original I re-watched the Abridged and it was twice a funny then." She said with a smile

"I did an awesome job with the abridged didn't I?" He said with a grin

"You mean your rapping?" She asked curiously

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" He said with a smile leaning back on to his chair

she shook her head. "Well, I'll give you the fact that you have talent kiddo. Not many people can go from being a total slacker to a Jumping kangaroo like you were in that movie. Plus the movie all itself was funny. I really couldn't believe half of what I saw and heard in that movie."

"Do you mind if I ask you a question Rina?" Jaden said curiously

"Sure go for it Jaden, This wouldn't be a discussion without you guys giving me questions to answer as I ask you guys them myself." she said with a grin

"Alright, In that abridged series did you have a favorite song from any of the Yu-gi-oh series?" He asked curiously

"Well...Its a tie between Leather pants which is sung by Mairk and Bakura or Para-boss which you, Yugi and Yusei all sing." She said with a smile "Oh! Which reminds me...Today we have a special guest who has been waiting I guess a bit too long here. I'd like you all to welcome Yusei Fudo!"

The audience all clapped some cheered as they heard a motor and Yusei comes on to the set almost running over Rina. She ducked in time though and once the bike stopped and he got off she kicked him in the shin with her two inched heel.

"Didn't I tell you NOT to ride that thing around here?! You almost freakin' Killed me you asshat!" She said angered

"Oh, sorry Sarina, I didn't mean for that to happen." Yusei said sadly

"Whatever, go sit by Jaden now." She said pointing to the empty chair next to Jaden

He did and she took a deep breath before she spoke again. "Now going back onto topic here...Yusei what are your thoughts on the abridged series?"

"You mean all of them or just the one I came from?" Yusei asked confused

"Your pick Yusei." She said with a shrug

"Well overall I think they were done alright, but I have to ask why the crossing of Naruto and Yu-gi-oh in the first version?" He said placing one of his legs over the other

"Humor Yusei...Its all for humor. Its one thing you actually lack unlike the abridged version...which by the way I gotta hand it to you guys for making things so interesting while being in a different character all together." She said with a smile

"So what about us...are we just chop liver Rina?" Yami bakura asked

"No, Ever heard of best for last Bakura?" She asked curiously

He scoffed a bit and she rolled her eyes. "Well We are going on a small break as we do I need to slow down my heart rate." She said with a smile

Then the camera was off and she went off stage. She took her medication and took a few deep breaths before having someone place a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her to see Jaden. She smiled at him and crossed her arms a bit.

"What's up Jaden?" She asked curiously

"Not much...But how come you are ignoring those from the first series?" He asked curiously "I'm getting a feeling that you aren't totally telling us the whole truth."

"Look at how they are sitting, what is wrong with that picture?" She asked curiously

"...Oh, I see. Well now. I think I can fix this." Jaden said before he went back to the set.

She just shook her head as she went back to her place where she saw that Seto and Mai had switched place and she saw that Seto was glaring right at Jaden. The camera came back on and she smiled

"Welcome back, now I believe that it's time for those who have waited awhile should now have a good idea on what to say. I know most of them know how to bite their tongue." She said with a grin

"Yeah, like you know how to do that.' Yami Bakura spat at her a bit annoyed

"Anyways, lets go from the same direction as the last group...So Mai, what do you think of the parody of you guys?"

"Well its amusing that's for sure." She said with a smile

"Unlike how Rina is actually ignoring me for the third time already." Yami bakura said with his arms crossed

"This is what you get for annoying her." Jaden said with a smile

"Seto, what do you think about it?" Rina asked curiously

"I don't think anything is wrong with it, if that's what you are asking." He said annoyed

"Okay...Well before we go on, Can I ask you something Seto?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him

"What?"

"What the hell crawled up your ass and died a horrible death?" She asked curiously

Most of the people laughed but him and Yami Bakura. He crossed his arms and he stood up going over to her and pulling her off of her desk by her wrist.

"What makes you think that just because you are some damn host for a show that you can treat me just like everyone else here if not worse?" He said seriously to her

She only smiled and she looked him straight in the eyes, dismissing the pain in her wrist going down her whole arm.

"Well if you weren't such an asshole I wouldn't have to be. Plus I was asking a legit question, there is no need for you to get up and make yourself look like an asshole even more than usual." She said calmly never once leaving eye contact with him "What would you rather me do? Make you sit on the floor like a mutt? Because that can be arranged Mr. Kaiba."

He threw her to the ground, there were a lot of gasp and everyone looked to her shocked as he left. She got up and she just sat back down ignoring the wounds now visible on her body from the impact from the floor and the grasp that Seto had on her wrist.

"Alright, so lets see we left off on Yugi correct?" She said with a smile "What's your take on it?"

"Its fine...but they make me out to be like a kid in elementary school not high school." Yugi said with a shrug

"Well that's what happens when you are stuck being under five foot tall dude, nothing I can do about it. The only way your body grows from what I can tell is if Atem takes your place than you grow a whole two or three inches just to barely make five foot." She said with a shrug

"I guess you are right...But are you alright from what seto did to you?" He asked worried

"I've had worse done to me Kiddo, don't worry about lil' ol' me. I'll be just peachy." She said with a smile. "Now Joey what's your take on it? If I remember correctly you have one song that is played in an episode against the asshole Kaiba called Brooklyn Rage...How was it to have something that was just for you for once?"

"Well I like the fact that it pissed off Seto, he turns out to be a really big ass...and its actually really catchy! I have it as my ring-tone on my phone." He said with a smile

She laughed and clapped her hands a bit. "That's cool, I'm glad you are really getting into that. I couldn't even stand listening to the first part of that song, but I have siblings who adore that song. So you do have people who listen to that."

"Really, you don't like the song?" He asked sadly

"Eh, its not my cup of cocoa really...If I can't get into the first time no way in hell will I ever like it. Music is a either like it or hate it thing for me." She said with a smile

"Fair enough, I can't really argue with that." He said with a small smile.

"Okay so Yami Bakura what are your thoughts on the Abridged series?" She asked curiously

"Its fine as long as people stop trying to make it so I'm with Marik." He said with his arms crossed

"Aw c'mon Yami...What's so wrong with Marik and you being together. The last I knew you were Bisexual...Or did you change since the last we spoke?" She asked curiously

"You know what Rina, I've been really good with how I've dealt with you placing me last but this is just idiotic!" He said getting up. "I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

She got up and she went up to him as she spoke. "You brought it up so that's why I am speaking about it. I'd like to know everyone's thoughts about it and have you ever heard of the saying 'saving the best for last'? That's basically what just happened." She said seriously

He glared at her before he sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever, this is the last time I'm ever being here. This isn't what I signed up for and I'm sick of having to wait so damn fucking long just for you to ask everyone the same damn question."

"Go ahead leave, As of now Seto isn't ever coming back either. So go ahead and do whatever you want, you aren't suspended by the contract you signed beforehand anymore." She said with a shrug

He smirked and he took her off of the stage. No one did anything so Jaden got up and he rubbed his head.

"Well this is odd. I guess this is the end of this episode. Hopefully Rina will be back for the next episode and fill in the two empty seats for the next show. Until then this is goodbye." He said with a smile

-End of chapter-

_**Rinaangstadt: How's that for a cliff hanger? -grins-**_

_**Jaden: Are you trying to make me and the others worry about you?**_

_**Rinaangstadt: No, I am simply making it so its more interesting, having all of the people in character makes things more better and I'll have more than just an idiot commenting on this. Which by the way after I posted that last chapter to the one story that girl went to just about all of my stories and she commented One or two words. Its a pain in the ass so I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do about it. might just say fuck it and block the chick**_

_**Jaden: I believe I said this before...But whatever you do is your choice. I'm only here to keep you company.**_

_**Rinaangstadt: Yeah and you're doing a crappy job of that.**_

_**Jaden: How?!**_

_**Rinaangstadt: You aren't actually giving me feed back or anything like Zexion usually does -crosses arms- I might have fought a lot with the guy, but at least he was very truthful about what he said to me.**_

_**Jaden: -sighs- Fine, if you really think I should, I will next time alright?**_


	3. Day three Nov30

**Rinaangstadt: Alright, there will be a bit of a story line before the show that is usually the thing that starts things off. Its just because I don't want to have to deal with Jaden asking me where did My character went with Yami bakura...and if it wasn't for the fact that my dice are idiots this went in the wrong way of how things should have went. But I guess this is what happens when I try to let my dice decide everything for me.**

**Jaden: Your dice are evil**

**Rinaangstadt: -smirks- You hate them though because of the dare that you had to do when you, Chazz, Alexis, Zane and I were playing truth or dare. I couldn't decide so I let them do the talking...and apparently my dice knew my heart.**

**Jaden:...My comment remains. Rina doesn't own anything but her idea and the fact that she placed herself into her story.**

**Rinaangstadt: Thanks for that Jaden -sarcasm-**

-Story starts-

Then the camera went off and Jaden rushed off the set to where Bakura went off to and he saw Rina with a blade at her throat. Jaden not even thinking charged right at Bakura making the three of them fall to the ground. Jaden removed Bakura from her and he threw the knife away from Bakura before the security guards threw Bakura out of the set. Jaden then saw that Rina didn't even move from where she was and her hands were more than shaking a bit.

"Sarina..." He said concerned

"...Just get everyone off set. Let me be." She said shakily

"No, you are my friend and I don't just let my friends be alone when they need me the most." He said going over to her and placing her head on his lap.

She looked up at him sadly and smiled a bit.

"At least I know you have a heart." She said sadly before she hugged him

He hugged her back and he smiled sadly at her. "I might not be able to do much but I know how to make sure none of my friends are badly harmed."

"...Its odd hearing you say that I'm your friend Jaden. I never thought that I'd even have any of you guys as friends." She said softly

"Well believe it." He said with a smile

As Jaden tried to comfort her the others came into the back room to see what happened.

"Jaden is she alright?" Yusei asked concerned

"She's a bit shaken up but nothing a little comfort can't help out." Jaden said looking up at him

"What happened when Bakura took her out of the set?" Joey asked

"..H-He threatened me and..knowing him he'll actually do his threats." She said sadly.

"If you want some of us can be with you where ever you live." Jaden suggested

She nodded her head. "Alright, two of you can be with me at a time. I don't want anyone fighting over who gets to be with me first so I'm going to pick. First off for who'll be with me is Yusei and Jaden. I'll go from there alright?"

Everyone else agreed and the three of them walked to her car. She looked around her car before she started up the car. Once she was home with the two guys she showed them where they'd sleep for the night. The night went well and the three of them really got to know each other and the two boys got to see a side of her they never seen...A caring, loving side. She lived with her sisters and they promised they'd always have an eye out for Bakura until things were alright again. That night she also was going through her book of numbers and she was looking at two different names before she called them both up.

?: Hello?

Rina: Hey, I was curious on if you were considering what I asked you before?

?: Yeah, I'll be there. I've watched the first two of what you had going on and today you sorta scared me. Are you alright?

Rina: Yeah, I'll be fine...Nothing ice cream and a good comedy can't fix.

?: Alright, I'll be at the set at noon is that alright?

Rina: Yeah, that's a good time. Later.

?: See you then

After calling the first person she called the second only to get a voice mail. She rolled her eyes and she just left a voice mail. Once she got them taken care of she undressed herself and got into her Pj's. But was accidentally intruded by Jaden walking into her room. She only blushed as she only had her bra on and her purple Pj pants on. He also blushed and he left her room.

"Sorry about that Rina." He said once the door was closed

She quickly placed her shirt on, not caring that she would be sleeping with her bra on for the night. She then opened the door and let him back in.

"What did you want Jaden?" She asked curiously

"Well... All of us have known you since two years ago, and well.." He trailed off

"What is it Jaden? I'm very tired and I just want to sleep." She whined

He moved closer to her and he held her face in his hands before kissing her. She blushed as she looked into his eyes.

"...O-Okay...I know there is only one good damn reason you would have done that."She said holding on to him. "Is it because of what happened today?"

"It had a small part in it...But it was mainly because of the fact that I've known you for so long that the feelings just began to grow every time we hung out together." He said smiling a bit

"Alright, fair enough. Um...This is unexpected. But I guess if you want to be here with me for the rest of the show you may." She said nervously

He smiled and rubbed his thumb against her cheek. "Now this is a new side to you I never thought I'd ever see."

She hid herself against his chest and he laughed. "I'm only messing with you Rina, but I'd like to be with you longer than just part of a month."

"So...You are dead up serious about wanting to be with me? This isn't a damn joke?" She asked curiously

"Why would I joke about wanting to be with you? Yes I know that you have trust issues and all but you can trust me. I won't ever hurt you and I don't plan on ever leaving your side if you don't want me to."Jaden said closing the space between them and kissing her again

She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. That night went by almost a bit too fast for Rina, the next day when it came to noon two people showed up that never did before. One person not everyone from Yu-gi-oh was all to thrilled about.

"Why is _ he _ here? Isn't he working with Bakura?" Yugi asked

"No, he's a good guy just give him a damn break. He just got here and you're already being an asshole to him Yugi. So just shut your damn mouth." Rina said before she hugged both guys. "Its nice to see that you two were able to make it...and Duke I swear if I have to use duct tape to hold down some of those ladies I'm seriously going to make you turn them against you."

"Alright, so is this everyone?" Duke asked

"No, There are also people from GX, and one from 5D's. But they are all getting things together for me." She said with a smile

"Oh, alright." He said nodded his head.

"Now, Duke and Mairk I'd like you two to introduce yourselves when you guys go up and seated alright?"

They both nodded their heads and she got herself ready, as she did Jaden knocked on her dressing room. She got her dress on and she opened the door.

"Hey Jaden, What's up?" She said with a smile

He pushed her into the room before he kissed her on the lips. Her back was against the wall as she felt his hands on her waist moving her dress up off of her legs.

"You better not be doing what I think you are Jaden Yuki...I will smack you in the face." She said seriously

He blushed a bit and he let her go. "...Sorry, its just that you're the only girl I've really been with that actually gave me a chance."

"So I'm seeing. Let me give you a bit of advice darling...If you are going to be with me you will have to slow down with your damn hormones." She said with a smile "Now, its time to do the show. Try not to seem to obvious that you are with me. I don't need the press placing me in the spotlight again."

He nodded his head and he let her leave first. She went to her desk and she sat on top of it. Then the Camera turns on and she hears clapping from the audience.

"Welcome back everyone...I know that the last episode was a bit of a weird one with Yami Bakura taking me off stage here. But I'm fine and I have replaced Bakura and Seto with two people that I wanted on here before but because of Seto they wouldn't go on. But lets have a warm welcome to those in Yugioh and Yugioh GX." She said with a smile.

Everyone clapped their hands as they all came on stage, as the girls in the stands saw Duke Devlin they began to squeal and Rina covered her ears. Once the girls stopped squealing she sighed and she looked to those for Yugioh.

"So it seems like you have a lot of fangirls here Duke." She said smiling

"So it seems. Maybe its because of the Abridged part ofme?" He said curiously

"Well lets ask our audience." She said getting up.

The camera's followed her as she got off of the stage.

"As a show of hands who is here because they like Duke Devlin?" She asked

Out of the 250 people in the stands 100 of them raised their hand.

"Alright, not too bad. Who's here because of the Abridged one?"

Only 40 of them still had their hands raised, Rina looked very shocked and smiled

"Alright, Thank you ladies." She said before she looked to Duke "Looks like you personally still is a heart sinker for most of these girls."

"Well that's good right?" He asked

"Yeah, that's good. It means that your fangirls are very loyal to you and are probably die heart too." She said with a grin

She went back to her desk and she looked to Yugioh Gx crew. "So which one of you guys ended the show yesterday?"

"I did, I knew that you would want one of us to end it if you couldn't." Jaden said with a grin

"Well, isn't that weird. Well Thanks Jaden for that and what you did yesterday. Now instead of one of these guys giving us a topic I actually had a viewer call me and give me a question to ask all of you. Here's the voice mail that she left me." Rina said before she qued the voice mail

"The question that I have for the Yugioh crews is if you could pair yourself with anyone who'd you pair yourself with and why?" the female said

"I think that is a very interesting question and we'll start with the actual crew this time around since I asked the last question to Yugioh Gx yesterday." She said with a grin

"So Mai, who'd you set yourself up with and why?"

"Hm, Do they have to still be alive?" She asked

"Beats me, what you heard is what I did this morning around 9 am."

"Well, I guess I'll just stick to those who are still alive since there is no use to cry over those who are dead."She said thinking. "Joey Wheeler since he keeps on trying to get to me anyways."

"Hell yeah!" Joey said shouting

Rina took her shoe off and she threw it at him. "Shut up and speak when spoken to!"

The audience all laughed and Duke handed her back her shoe.

"Thank you Duke." She said with a smile

"No problem." Duke said before sitting back down.

"Now Mairk who would you set yourself up with?" Rina asked

"obviously Bakura." He said with a grin

"So...The Rumors are true." She said laughing

"What Rumors?" He asked

"You two are Gay lovers in the closet. Which is cool most people are about their sexuality it just makes a lot more sense on why Bakura hangs around you a lot now." She said with a smile.

"Now Duke, just to piss off your fangirls, because that's what I do to people...Who would you pair yourself with?"

"To be honest with you, Serenty" He said wth a smile

"You really like her don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked curiously

"Sorta, yeah." She said with a grin

Joey got up and pulled Duke up by his shirt. "You aren't going anywhere near my sister!"

"Can someone please take this idoit out of here?!" She said with a sigh

Two secertiy guards got Joey off of Duke and she shook her head.

"Well, We are going to take a short break. So we'll be right back." She said with a smile

Once the camera's were off she went over to duke.

"Are you alright Duke?" She asked curiously

"Yeah...Joey just has a really strong grip thats all."

"Well he's never coming back now that he was kicked off. Which means you guys will have to chose out of a number of people who you want on here." She said with her arms crossed

"How about Tai?" Yugi suggested

"Do you think with her around you guys can be civil?"

"Well yeah, Joey, Bakura and Seto are the anoying ones." Mairk said bluntly

She laughed and smiled. "Alright, Fair enough. Yugi you have her number right?"

"Correct."

"Call her after the show today. Hopefully she'll say yes."

"I've talked with her beforehand and she said that if something ever happened that if she was ever called to be on that she would be on."

She grinned a bit. "Alright, now lets get down to business."

She went back to her desk and she looked to the GX crew.

"How are you guys holding up?"

"Bored." Jaden said with a sigh

"Now you know how Bakura felt." She said with a shrug

"Yeah but we aren't going to threaten you if we don't get to go first." Jaden said with a sad smile

"Good to hear."

The camera came back on and she looked to the camera. "Sorry about what happened beforehand, That was unexpected. I must let everyone know that what happens here is NOT rehersed these things happen right on the spot." She said before she looked back to the Yugioh group. "Now who did we leave off with"

"You stopped at Duke before Joey almost strangled Duke." Yugi said

"Ah...That's right. Thanks for reminder. Now...Yugi who'd you want yourself to be paired with...because let me tell you the pairings in fanfictions with you guys...Its very strange."

"Obviously with Tai." He said with a smile

"Figures, you go for the brunette." She said with a grin "Which there is no shame in that...Lets just hope she thinks the same way. Now tomorrow we will have a guest here that we have on the phone right now. Her name is Tai Gartner, So lets see what she thinks she should be with."

"Hello?" She said confused

"Hey Tai, Is Sarina, you are talking to me on a Tv show where I have Yugi, and many of your other friends on. There is a question that you now have to answer before you are able to be on here tomorrow."

"Alright, What's the question?"

"Who would you pair yourself with if you had the chance to?"

"Yugi of course." She said in a happy tone

"You aren't just saying that are you?" Rina asked her curiously

"No, I'm not just saying that. I do actually care a lot about him."

"Well now, Thanks for your imput Tai, We'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep! See ya."

Then she looked to the GX group. "Now I do believe its your turn guys."

"Finally! I'm sick of just sitting here." Chazz said annoyed

"Do we have to kick you out as well ?"

He looked to her shocked and shook his head.

"That's what I thought...Now Alexis, Before I ask you I will have to warn you that you are known to be with Either Jaden, Zane, Jessie, Or Chazz...And when you are paired with Chazz its because of something stupid. Now what is your opinon about the question?"

"Seriously? With Chazz? What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey! What's so bad about being with me?" Chazz said sadly

"I wouldn't want to be with him even if my life depended on it. I would most likely be with Zane." Alexis said with a smile

"Fair enough." Sarina said with a smile

"Now Zane, what's your opinion about the question?"

"Alexis." Zane said with a shrug

"Wow, Straight to the point...Alright. Syrus?"

"Um...I don't know..." He said shyly

"Aw, C'mon there has to be someone you really like Syrus." She said with a grin

"Can I just tell you in your ear?" He asked

"Sure, and no one else will know, I promise."

He got up and he whispered in her ear and she grinned. Then she nodded her head. Once he sat down she grinned at Syrus.

"You have a similar case to someone else I know. Don't feel all too bad dude. I know a lot of people who are in the same place you are in."

He nodded his head and she looked to Chazz.

"Do I even have to ask you Chazz?"

"What do you think I'll say?"

"You want to be with Alexis Rhodes." She said with her arms crossed

"Then no." He siad with a smile

"Figures. What about you Jaden?"

"I don't see me with anyone since my life only contains of Dueling." He said with a smile

"Fair enough. What about you Hasselberry?"

"I'm pretty much in the same boat as Jaden." He said with a grin

"Am I going to be getting the same reaction from you Bastion?" She asked curiously

He nodded his head

"Well now, This is a very odd episode. But at least its over now." She said with a sigh

"Wait, what about you Sarina? Would you pair yourself with any of us?" Yugi asked

"This isn't about me Yugi, its about you guys. No one wants to know about my opinon about anything." She said with a sigh

"Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!" The crowd cheered

"Alright, Alright! Fine!" She said waving her hands out to the audience

They all cheered

"If I had to pair myself with any of you guys..Well I wouldn't know who to. You all with the exception of Chazz are all good men."

"Hey! What does that mean!?" Chazz said angered

"It means you need to clean your damn act or you are going to end up like Seto Kaiba with no one and having to deal with Sexual tension some other way." she said with a smirk

He blushed and she looked back to the camera. "But now that you know my imput. This is the end of the Third day. Have a nice day everyone."

Once the camera went off people started to go off stage and Chazz went up to her at the same time Jaden did and Chazz saw that Jaden had his arm over her shoulder.

"What the hell was earlier for?" Chazz asked

"That's what you get for interjecting a lot Chazz."

"This place is whacked up...I'm leaving."

"Good, so are most people." She said with a grin

Once the whole area was clear of people Jaden kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back.

"So, how did I do for covering us up?"

"You did well, I'm glad you said what you did. Now all we have to do is keep us a secret for the rest of the show."

He nodded his head and he held her hand as they left the stage area. Once the got out to the parking area everyone was still there and she let go of Jaden's hand

"You don't need to hide it from us. We figured you'd be with him sooner or later." Alexis said with a smile

"Alright, Just don't ever tell anyone got it? If I find out that someone did they will be off so damn fast they'll need a cast for their whole body." She threatened

"Got it." They all said

"So who's going back home with you?" Zane asked

"Well how about Alexis and Mai?"

"A house filled with girls...I think I'll sit this one out Sarina." Jaden said with a smile

"Fair enough. I'll see you tomorrow then." She said

Rinaangstadt: So how was that?

Jaden: Huh?

Rinaangstadt: Where you sleeping on my shoulder this whole time?

Jaden: Maybe?

Rinaangstadt: -facepalm- Why do I even try? Review and favorite if you like this and I'd like a question or two from those who read this. So if you want to know something about these guys just let me know and I'll see what I can do to get an answer out of them

Jaden: zzzzz

Rinaangstadt: -pushes on to floor- And stay there


End file.
